total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cabbage pult 74/My TDEF rankings
Well, I should has started this earlier, but, i'm making my opinions about our first season right now, after Flurry didn't finished his own ranks. Anyways, I'll start: Episodes 20. Lost in The Woods, aka How To Break Nawn and the rest of the plots...Again And, we start with, arguably, the worst episode of the season, cause...First of all, Noah was eliminated again, when I was asked to eliminate him in first place, as well the fact that he had inmunity granted since the last episode. Second, Jasmine was acting like some sort of villian, one of the things of this episode that pissed me off the worst, she was even Happy with Noah getting eliminated and seeing Dawn sad! That's bullSugar. Then, Cody, the biggest floater of the season, was granted with inmunity. Then, we have this: Jasmine: Cody? Partner? Cody: Sure, I guess. Paintbrush: Dave, partner? Dave: Sure! And, as Courtney would say..."this is Total Drama, not Total Friendship". Dave only trusts Dawn. Cody is supposed to be in a sort of conflict with Jasmine, since she is Painty's friend. Painty isn't supposed to be anyone's friend, except Jasmine's. After that, we have yet another copy of a past challenge...but...this challenge...was copied from the very first episode...of this season...WHICH WAS ALSO WRITTED BY TYLER -_- 19. Catch a Cryptid, aka How to get rid of a potential villian in 39 lines Well, out of all the episodes (or I should say...Sugars) that Tyler did, this is runner-up on being the worst of all. I mean, the challenge sounded cool, very fit in the Enchanted Forest theme, however, the challenge was like 40 lines of the episodes out of 100. Secondly, the Jasmine vs. Jo conflict was poorly developed, and it ended in a Sugary way, and why would Jo be happy about getting eliminated either way? And why she didn't sweared revenge to anyone while kicked? Amd most important, why would Dawn be rude to Ella? A lot of wasted potential here, that's why it is almost on the bottom 18. Revenge of the Ballons, aka Nawn Wrecking Ball And we get here, to the sixth episode, and probably one of the worst, as it was this close to be cancelled. And let's say all the Sugar that I found here. First of all, a replica of a past challenge, I know I based my challenges on a challenge of BB (1st of my eps.), Suckers Punched (2nd), Let 'Er Rip (3rd) and a videogame (4th), however, I GAVE THEM DIFFERENT TWISTS AND GIMMICKS, and didn't made exactly the same. Now, we get to almost the middle of the episode...and Dave is friends with Sky...what the Sugar? Dave is supposed to be her enemy! And finally, Tyler Cyrus came like a wrecking ball and took out Noah, the main reason of it almost being cancelled. Gladly I found a solution. 17. Welcome To The Enchanted Forest!, aka Safe from my commemts due to being the premiere. Nothing much to say here, it's the premiere, when we never felt the Wrecking Ball coming, challenge was kind of decent, and it had the right person eliminated. And, maybe the "best" part of it, is that Samey had a plot. Done, nothing much to add here. 16. Mr. Bones and Me, aka A short episode. I have no much to say about this one, other that this was the start of the failed Nidgette, and pretty much the first signs of the raise of Nawn. The eliminated person was confusing, but it fitted with Sky's and Dave's new (and never liked) plots. 15. Merry Chrismas!, aka The Blood Bath Before Christmas Honeslty, this was too far, Sky tried to murder everyone! Hi, teens show! There was blood coming from someone...Total Drama has never showed blood pouring out of someone as far as I can remember, plots were wrecked, however, this epispde failed the mission of eliminating Dawn, the plan worked. And, how Sky found a missile gun? Izzy had one though... 14. The Lord of the Stings, aka The one I can barely remember While it was a good episode since the first time, I think is one of the most easy to forget, not trying to insult Happy, but it's my own point of view. The challenge was good, Justin talked, there was some good interactions, and Danielle, even when weird, was well developed. Izzy being eliminated was a shock for me and maybe for the others, but she had no plot, so, it was her time. While pretty good, easy to forget. 13. Derriere Le Rideau, aka Yo No Hablo Francés.... Well, to get started, the title got me confused since the very start, then, the way Berry wrote it was even more scary, even with all this, he granted my wish (and maybe everyone's) of getting Amy eliminated. Well, this was also a candidate for extra bashing from others like those Sugars of episodes at the bottom four, mainly because of the attack to Nawn, and maybe it's possible breaking up, cause I though that would happen. Also, this episode introduced Paintbrush and the other II characters to this FF, which is the most positive part about this episode, even when Paintbrush had such a creepy first appearence. And, I honestly think the challenge is good, but it was too creepy to work out in a better way. 12. Swampin' Up, aka Remake and Spoilers Well, you may all remember that I refused to write speech for the characters since the very start, and instead, I used to write a plot resume, and let you all used your minds to recreate the scenes. After a long time, when I started to write, I decided to remake this episode, so it could be as the others, with speeches, however, I left some infinished bussiness, like: how Mike recovered his personalities? Why was Amy in the swamp? Who was responsible for Shawn's elimination? Well, that would be me, since (dumb me) I wrote before even starting, that I was eliminating Shawn. So, this is my loweat link. 11. The Egg-Mazing Race, aka Had to Remake the Top 10 cause I forgot this Episode Yeah, I totally forgot this one, and here it goes, the challenge was good, it introduces the Hydriegon or whatever it is spelled (i'm not a Pokemon fan, you know), ans it gets rid of a massive floater, which was Tyler. So, that's pretty much it, such a ghost episode on the season. 10. Dawn of Noah's Ark, aka The First Time I said "What the Sugar?" After reading it again several times, I realized that this was a good episode overall, but, to be honest, I was confused the first time I tried to read it, because we all know the special way in which Flurry made his episodes. I didn't read it at a start, but I tried, and I finished to read it, and it was pretty good, cause, you know, Nawn was started officialy starting from here. Even when it's a great work, it has it's own dark past, as this episode was the first fact that started the Flurry vs. Tyler war. Honestly, if I had my turn right afyer Flurry, I would have been worried. 9. Total Insanity - Issue 1, aka What the Sugar is this Show Remix? As I mentioned early on, there's another episode with a hidden epic-ness that can seem like a mess up at the start, and it's this one. Yeah, it was off to a bad start with the confusing, Jasmine being a bully while trying to be a hero, MePhone as the villian, this was !essed up, bit after reading it again, you can see that is a good episode overall, and a good way to head to the finale. Messed up, of course, huge, yeah, but awesome overall. And at the end, the right person (kind of) went home, and we could start the finale. 8. Dreamscape, aka Expext the Unexpexted At a start, I though: Berry will make a creepy episode an will try to eliminate her, and when this episode started, it happened the same, creepy start, Nawn breaking apart, Paintbrush getting all focus...and mostly not going nowhere else than the F3. However, after all the creepy stuff and maybe even blood or injuries that it featured, we had the ultimate shock: Dawn and Jasmine were safe from the boot, and the last "person" we though that would took it (Paintbrush) took it at the end...that was unexpected, I really though it was Dawn or Jasmine. Going back, this was, in my opinion, the best episode of all the written be Berry, it was creepy enough to be from Berry, but at the end, resulted to be his best episode, it was creepy, but fantastic overall. 7. Eye of the Fighter, aka Berries Gone Wild Well, i'm on the point where I make a review of my own work, i'm giving some extra points to this one cause this was the first episode when I dared to give speeches to the characters z and it worked out in a good way, so I could remake my first one, as I mentioned earlier. And, I think it was a decent challenge, plots were way better handled than in the previos episode, and Noah, who was a plot core, came back, so, this episode was like a healing to the big injury that Tyler made to the plots of the season. And also, I loved writing the part where Dawn gave Scott what he was deserving since Backstabbers Ahoy!, but this also has one of the darker past out of all episodes, cause in this one I eliminated Bridgette, which made Berry mad, and you all know what happened later on. So, while great, this marked the start of the Berry curse, and that's why I can't put it bigger. On the other side, there's Paper Scarlett ���������� 6. DA Rainbow Dash Dekathlon, aka The True Sky Fall Let's start, it was a great episode overall, a very good job from Flurry, but I'm putting it at the seventh place because of the fact that Sky, who was the main villian, was eliminated in this episode (P.S, that's the answer of the hint, as in The Princess Pride and this one, the main villian was eliminated, even when since I changed the positions, it becomes fake). Anyways, going back to the point, the episode was amazing, but got rid of a villian, the main one, which is probably the biggest mistake here. Flurry, don't Take it too personal. Aside from that, Sky had an epic, but early, downfall. But, the sad part is that the DMB was still alive. One of my favorites of the season, but Sky went too early. (But I know that it's Tyler's fault for eliminating Jo.) 5. Halcyon Warfare Days, aka Zoey Everdeen and Floater Quitter Let's be honest for a while, every single one of us has suffered a flaw at certain moment, and my flaw initially had to be this episode, but if you read it again, you can see the epic-ness behind it, the same case as another episode that I mentioned later on this ranks. So, maybe the fact that I tried to handle 4 cameos, didn't worked out. Try to finish Lindsay's storyline, didn't worked out. Making Dawn sang a love sad song, work out. And, one of the most shocking eliminations among the season, took place in this episode, someone quiting the game, after the merge, but, let's accept it, we all wanted him gone. And no, I never had in mind making a Commando Dawn, but not that you reminded me...nah, just kidding, too OOC for her. 4. Dragon Bold, aka And Since When the Hydriegons are from Dragon Ball? And, we get to this episode, the best out of all pre-merge episodes. Ella was introduced in a good way, Nawn worked perfectly, as well as her interaction with the Hydriegon (which is mostly the biggest flaw on this episode, since it broke the reference in the name). Justin was ated, same as Chris (almost). And, the part that everyone should appreciate the most: it gave the soptlight to a pair of floaters, Brick and Paintbrush. Some time ago, we all were confused of why Berry introduced a paintbrush to the story, and we all wanted to eliminate it as soon as possible, but, Flurry giving he/she/that wood piece the spotlight (as well as Berry introducing us to II) changed our minds about it, so, that's the best part about this one. Plus, Max was gone, another big floater. 3. Cul-de-Sac, or Something like that, aka Cul-de-Sac, or I don't speak Catalan Well, my expections for this one at the first seek at the title weren't high enough, but, as it was being finished and extended, this turned into a great episode, I liked the challenge, that Sugar was injured really hard (I would have killed her if possible) and, that Zeke wasn't a freak anymore. Sky was creepy, but well managed. Nawn was great, Paintbrush and Jasmine were well developed as friends, and Dave...didn't noticed Dave that much. At the start, I though: "Hapoy will also make a creepy Dark Sky, great...", but I was wrong, this was a good challenge, liked the episode overall, and it deserves to be this high. AND, WE HAVE A TIE!!!!!! The last two episodes of this list are both awesome, but, I guess I'll go with my original choice, cause maybe everyone would do the same. 2/1. Keys of Kindness and Keenness, aka The Beggining of the End The finale, the very awesome, heated finale. I barely remember one day that Flurry thought of changing the name, and, since I liked that title, I told him to not do it, maybe because of his claimed "20th episode curse" but I don't know, but I was sure it was a great title, and at the end, he made such an awesome finale, even when Sugar appeared. The challenge was original, the plot of Dawn and Dave was awesome, one of the best ones of the season, Sky had the most epic end, and even with that Dave still wanted to be friends with her, but it reminded me a lot of Mal's ending in AS, but in a beeeeeeeeeeetter way. Have to be honest, i'm not a person that loves to talk about feelings and those things, but this episode...made me cry of happiness. 2/1. Black Window, aka My Former Nightmare Well, this episode is very special, and arguably, my best one. Let's start to see the histoty: I can remember that I was upset with the fact of having a reward episode instead of an elimination episode, however, after the tantrum, I started to write. The very first part was weñl-received by the others, and I decided to make more. In the second part, I decided to give start to the plots: Dave and Ella, which was left as unfinished bussiness, Jasmine and Paintbrush, which saved both from the Floaters Club, Dawn and Noah, which was interrupted many times, and Dawn vs. Sky, showing that Dawn has a stronger side. Then, I made Cody suffer by putting his worst nightmare on my episode, Sierra, which I think was a good cameo. So, I never though how great this episode would be, after I had low expectations towards it. And, this is basically my best episode, even when I wasn't sure of making it at the start. So, that's how I end the episodes section of this rankings, coming up, characters and interactions. Category:Blog posts